


Genius, Billionaire, Play-boy, Adoptive Father to 7 kids, Philanthropist

by Nuleon



Series: Loki One Shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deaged Loki - Freeform, Loki is 17, No Dialogue, One Shot, Other, POV Tony Stark, TONY NOR ANY OF HIS KIDS ARE IN A ROMANTIC OR SEXUAL RELATIONSHIP WHITH EACHOTHER, They're cute, Tony recounts on how he adopted each of his children, but we don’t stan incest in this house 😌🤚, im sorry if you like that ship, or starker 🤮, peter and MJ can stay, so no frostiron, so there’s obviously cursing, tony - Freeform, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuleon/pseuds/Nuleon
Summary: Tony looks back on how he adopted each of his kidsthis is a one-shot but I may expanse upon this universeAlso T for cursing
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harry Osborn & Tony Stark, Loki & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Shuri & Tony Stark
Series: Loki One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074731
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	Genius, Billionaire, Play-boy, Adoptive Father to 7 kids, Philanthropist

_ Where?- How- how did he get all these kids?  _ Well he could pinpoint when and how he met each of his teenagers, but when the relationship surpassed that of mentor/mentee or enemies, well Tony was lost.

It started with Harley Keener. Ah, the good ol’ days, when his biggest worries were the up and coming destruction of the universe. He landed in the then-12-year-olds lab/garage in Tennessee. Harley helped him get his suit up and working again,  _ literally  _ gave him an anxiety attack, supplied Tony with a  _ limited edition  _ Dora watch, and after the whole Mandarian fiasco was over Tony upgraded the kids garage. Simple, right? 

_ Errr, wrong! _

You see, despite Tony’s cold, dead, heart, he decided to keep in contact with the kid, once a month calls, sometimes Skype or something, he saw the kid grow up. He could hardly be blamed for getting attached! The southerner was a genius and also had a killer sense of humor, how was Tony expected to resist? 

The next one was Peter Parker.  _ Oh Peter Parker, how you tire me so. _ That one was easier, Cap and him had their “Civil War” (as dubbed by the media) and Tony needed some extra forces for the inevitable airport battle, so he decided to recruit Spider-Man, who he found out was 15 year old Peter Parker, student at Midtown School of Science and Technology in Queens. 

Now Tony planned on just giving the kid a suit, keep him at arm's length, call on him if the situation was dire enough, that’s all. But that kid-  _ that kid.  _ Tony realized that maybe being super nice to the teenage superhero only when Tony needed him was a bit mean and far to Howard-like. So after a few talks, Tony and Peter (and Aunt Hott- May. Aunt May) decided that Peter’s Internship could become a little more legitimate. 

The kid soon began spending his time there nearly every day after school, he even managed to thaw Happy’s colder, never-alive-so-can’t-really-be-classified-as-dead, heart as well. Pepper also seemed to tolerate Tony’s “juvenile” behavior more when Peter was around. 

The next two teenagers were more an extension of Peter and if you asked the engineer then they didn’t really count as his kids, ask anyone else however and they would ask you if you were stupid or just new. 

Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones, or MJ. Such contrasts those two were, you’d ask how they became friends, that is if you didn’t know Peter and if you did you knew that that kid could become friends with  _ actually  _ anybody.

Ned was much more like Peter. Over enthusiastic, Star Wars obsessed, liked LEGO’s probably a bit too much, and far too adept in certain skill sets. The kid hacked his own, Tony fucking Stark’s coding, in less then an hour. He had every right to be impressed and a little scared. 

Michelle on the other hand was anything but, the girl was Natasha Romonoff, Pepper Potts, and other influential female ever rolled into one terrifying package. Tony respected her however, she had gotten every avenger on her good side within record time, maybe it was the fact that Natasha had permitted MJ to call her Nat within a matter of minutes. Who knew?

The next teenager to catch his attention was Shuri Udaku, younger sister of King T’challa, yep the guy who was also a superhero, there were a lot of those now in days. Anyway, at 15 years old, she too was a genius and ran Wakanda’s super secret Asgardian-level science wing. He again, was incapable of not immediately taking in the teenager that really didn’t need to be taken in because she was actually a princess.  _ Shuri and Harley should never meet.  _

The next teenager to be adopted would have almost been the most surprising if it wasn’t for the fact that aliens with daddy issues were a thing that existed. Anyway, this particular kid he had met on other occasions but only professionally at those fancy parties all powerful companies had to attend. Maybe he had made unfair assumptions about the kid based on who his dad was but to be fair Norman Osborn has always been a dick, not even unloading a whole supervillain agenda. 

After Peter’s fight with the Green Goblin, ( _ Seriously what the fuck is up with Peter getting all the weird-ass villains, first the Vulture, then Sandman, now thus Green Goblin guy)  _ Peter was rushed to the Medbay, that fight had teen more out of the kid then either wanted to admit and it scared Tony into no tomorrow. But while Peter was high on pain meds, one of the few things Tony was able to make out from his mumbling was the name “Harry”. 

So deciding that it could be important Tony tried out who this “Harry” was. And it wasn’t hard, Harry must have been Harry Osborn, son of Norman Osborn AKA Green Goblin, who was also the heir to Oscorp now that Norman was incarcerated. With a quick call to May, Tony also learned that Harry was Peter’s childhood best friend until he got moved to some private school, the two still kept in touch though. 

Coincidentally, Harry was also at the fight to warn Peter that his dad had become a super villain and was planning on turning  _ everyone into goblins  _ and also wanted to kill Spider-Man for hoots and Harry knows that Peter is Spider-Man, because his kid can’t  _ keep a fucking secret.  _

The fact that he hasn’t had a heart attack yet is honestly astounding. 

Guess what! Harry is now in need of a parental figure, and hey, might as well! 

And for the last ( _ honestly it’s not really last just the most recent _ ) teen, Tony could have never predicted this one. Despite having met this one before any of the others, Tony only took him in about 2 years after he met Peter. So all the kids were around 17  _ (seriously why are they all the same age, it’s like some conspiracy)  _ when Thor, Bruce, a Valkyrie, and goddamn  _ Loki _ , came down all looking worse for wear.

Even better yet, all the original avengers were with Tony when an  _ actual fucking spaceship  _ landed on the compounds lawn. So obviously their first instinct was to go  _ what the hell,  _ then apprehend Loki because despite S.H.I.E.L.D not being a thing anymore Fury was still a little bitch. 

Thor and Bruce quickly cleared everything up (after only a  _ little  _ violence against the teenage god) So Loki was like an Antihero now? It was good enough for Tony. 

After the group revelation that Loki did not have those super freaky blue eyes, but his were instead green, and a few to angsty conversations to recount, they came to the conclusion that Loki was indeed under the manipulation of the mind stone during the invasion and was also tortured. Tony felt like that last part was more important but Loki was a teenager who just had to recount maybe the worst year of his live and if Tony didn’t know how to handle upset teens by now, well then Steve endorsed the death penalty. 

And Loki was a teenager with a tragic backstory, daddy issues, powers,  _ and  _ was also pretty intelligent and far, far too clever, Tony just couldn’t afford to turn down the chance to foster that one. 

  
  
  
  


Huh, guess that’s how.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot but I have a few fic ideas that also exist inside this universe, so I might make this a series, if there’s anything you want to see in this universe just leave a comment. But no romance inside of the family please. They are siblings with their genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist father. Again except Peter and MJ but,,,,
> 
> Also I don’t really like the end but it’s oh well


End file.
